Catchin' Waves
Catchin' Waves, also reffered to as Surf's Up, is a surfing game played from a shack at the Cove. In this game, the player moves the cursor up and down to steer a penguin surfing along a wave. There are four game modes, Freestyle, Survival, Surf Lesson and Competition. On Freestyle mode, it is a normal surfing mode. On survival mode, you must surf through rough seas and avoid icebergs. On Surf Lesson, it is a short surf with tips on how to surf, and finally, in competition mode there are three judges who want a certain trick or move. You must do these as many times as possible to get a high score from the judges. There are several advanced tricks that you can do in mid-air, or on the water. Some of these include the Ice Breaker and the Lazy Wave. Secrets *If you bring a red puffle with you, you can get a few more points which may get you a few more coins.You only can get more point is by doing trick in the air. Then your puffle will get you the maximum 3 points. Note that you cannot use this secret in the last game mode, Survival, where you will have to excape from the Iceberg's Chunk of Ice. *You can earn much more coins in this secret if you are real good at Catchin' Waves. First play the 3rd level, Competition. Then win the first game. It doesn't matter on you points and the score you earn from the Judges. Then click on " Continue " when it comes out on the top of your screen. Then keep on doing this until you lose the game. Then you get your coins. If you survive very long and doing tricks all the while, you might go to the Hightscores! *If you are playing the 1st, 2nd or 4th level , which are the Freestyle, Survival and Surf Lesson. Then always at the last part when the water is going down, try as hard as you can to loose balance and fall ( if you have still 1 - 3 boards left ). Then you will go back a little and you won't loose any points! Then do this until you don't have any more boards ( they will say on top ( do not do this if they show you no sticks under boards ) if you have any more. Then you do not loose your balance and just let your penguin go to the end. surfing with its owner.]] doing tricks.]] Boards On 31 August 2007, Club Penguin added a feature that enabled members to ride their own surfboards. The current boards are: * Yellow Board ( normal, and has red lines. It's the free one for everyone when you play Catchin' Waves you will automaticly have it with you unless you are using any of the next 3 Boards ) * Flame Board * Silver Board ( hidden item! To get it go to the Board page in Sport Shop's Catalog, then click on the green penguin's board ( the one he is holding onto ), then click on the Seashell on the floor and lastly the Starfish on the floor. ) * Daisy Board Boards increase the speed you move, letting the player collect more coins. Tricks/Moves * Ice Breaker: Press the A + W or left and up keys at the same time. * Coastal Kick: Press the A + D or left and right keys at the same time. * Blender: Press the S + D keys or down and right keys at the same time. * Lazy wave: Press the S + W keys or down and up keys at the same time. * Backstand: Press the S + A keys or the down and left keys at the same time. * Surf fever: Press the D + W keys or the right and up keys at the same time. * Shooting the tube: hold back until you reach the curved part of the wave. This will slowly gain points. * Flipping: Moving the mouse in circles while in the air lets your penguin do flips. * Pressing any A S D or W key / left, down,right or up in air lets your penguin do a basic aerial trick. Flipping at the same time increases points. * Grind: when in the air pressing the left mouse button pulls your penguin down faster, if you do not stop pressing the button your penguin will grind when landed. it makes coins slowly. Category:Games